precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Lum
Lums are incorporeal light which is usually contained within a stone of power, known as a focus. Several focuses were carried by the precursors on the journey to Mar. It is thought that to the precursors, these stones were priceless artifacts of great worth. lums emit a bright silver light, the structure of a lum can visually change as the lum grows weaker with slight variations in both light and potency. Lums bring greater life when consumed by living things, draining the focus, If the lum content is extremely high within a lifeform upon it's death, the lums can force the body to disintegrate. they can prevent themselves from breaking down. Lums can also be granted from one individual to another. lums can also be extracted back into a focus. Lums makeup much of the life on Mar. they are presumed responsible for the explosion of life on this otherwise would-be relatively hostile and lifeless planet. The usability and applications of lums are simple, lums were generally used as a source of energy, being a significant part of a precursor device, known as a cell. although, they were also a source of consumable power, enhancing the energy of any being that consumed the whole or part of the lums wealth of energy. The first expedition to Mar yielded few successes; and many precursors were said to have been injured on the surface of Mar and were evacuated, some who stayed behind became known as the Forbidden Sphere; this event stopped any further vessels from approaching Mar for several generations. It is thought that during this time, some precursors chose to abandon lums on the surface which, over the depreciation of time, were consumed by the planet, and swept into the lowest valleys. Creating a simple lum-based ecosystem. Alas, the lack of lums was now directly responsible for the lack of growth in the population of Mar and is a natural growth controlling mechanism, As a precursor would slice through tall grass; they could see small cyan particles emerging from the wound, and it had become all but apparent that lums had now dispersed into even small plants, retaining a whole lum once more within a single focus had become an impossible task. When new life was created, old life had to die. When exposed to a flame, lums could be consumed by fire, however, when contained within a focus, unless shattered, the lum would remain untouched, but could still be wounded with the wear and passage of time. A whole lum being expended was now a significant event, as very few lums existed on Mar, and with no way of knowing from where they were derived; or why they existed, them being destroyed equated to a direct and permanent loss of life. It is thought that very few lums actually exist, and that many of the lums did break down into lesser lums. Droids and other manufactured life do not require lums to be alive and to exist. Which has made Droids increasingly useful to the people of Mar and have allowed for more growth.